


A punishment

by deeplybrom



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplybrom/pseuds/deeplybrom
Summary: We always get punish like this , but it endup differenly!
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo & Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I come back , its really short, but i hope u like it! So enjoy it!!

selalu seperti ini, selalu. ruang tamu yang tadinya sepi senyap itu, sekarang ramai akan berbagai obrolan. leadernya Sangyeon sedang berulang tahun hari ini. dia membeli bbrp loyang pizza dan teokppoki, ada hidangan jjapjae bikinan chanhee di meja juga. semua orang sedang tertawa karena lagi-lagi eric menjatuhkan potongan pizzanya ke lantai dan mendapat amarah sangyeon.

tanganku yang berada di bawah meja di genggam oleh seseorang. aku memalingkan wajah kekiri dan mendapati juyeon tersenyum kepadaku. aku tersenyum kepadanya, juyeon, pacarku.  
semua member tahu kami menjalin hubungan. bahkan pasangan di grup ini tak hanya kami, ada sunwoo dengan hyunjae, dan kevin dengan mantan anggota kami hwall. meskipun sekarang terpisah jarak hubungan mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja, sepertinya.

tautan tangan kami terlepas, karena kami ber 11 harus gambreng untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencuci piring, selalu seperti ini.

aku mendapat firasat buruk, ahh sepertinya aku yang akan mencuci piring. setelah beberapa teriakan dari member seiring mereka memenangkan suit ini, hasil akhir pun menentukan bahwa aku dan juyeon yang harus mencuci piring.

"ya gajadi cuci piring kalo kalian yang nyuci mah" itu cibiran kevin kepada kami. kami hanya melengos pergi ke dapur.  
hanya cuci piring, itusih gampang. tetapi me cuci piring untuk 1 1 member sedikit melelahkan. kami selesai pukul 01.15. memang kami semua tadi makan larut malam, atau bisa dibilang dini hari.  
hembus nafas beratku terdengar keras, karena dapur sangat kosong hanya ada kita berdua, aku dan juyeon.

"capek?" juyeon mengatakan itu sambil menuntunku duduk di meja makan.  
"ah enggak, cuma masih kesel aja sama kevin tadi" gerutuku, ya memang tadi kevin datang merecoki.  
"udah kyu gausah dipikirin" juyeon berkata sambil mengusak rambutku.

aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi juyeon tiba tiba memajukan badannya kepadaku. sangat dekat hingga nafas kami bertubrukan. bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, sangat lembut, hati hati, seolah takut menghancurkan ku.

ku kalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan dia menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya. sangat manis, ciuman juyeon selalu manis. 

awalnya ciuman itu hanya adegan saling mengecup manis. Juyeon mengecup semua yang ada di wajahku, semuanya di absen tanpa terkecuali. aku terkikik geli ketika juyeon mengecup mataku. dia menyudahi kecupannya dan menatap mataku dalam. Aku bisa melihat kilatan nafsu di matanya. menghipnotisku supaya memberikan lebih. Tanpa menunggu ia berkata ku anggukkan kepalaku menyetujuinya. 

Bibir Juyeon kembali memberi lumatan di bibirku, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, lebih panas, lebih basah. Bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawahku, sesekali memberi gigitan kecil agar bibirku terbuka. 

Bunyi kecipak yang di hasilkan terdengar sangat keras aku takut ada member yang memergoki kami. 

"ugh.." lenguhan pertamaku keluar begitu saja. juyeon semakin memperdalam ciumannya, deretan gigiku turut di absennya. tautan bibir kami terlepas, aku dan juyeon sama sama mengais udara untuk mengisi paru-paru kami  
.  
"mau lagi" katanya, aku tertawa membalasnya. kemudian bibirnya membungkam bibirku lagi. kali ini lebih dalam, bunyi kecipak semakin memenuhi dapur. aku harap tak ada member yang tiba-tiba keluar kam...  
"ah.." lidah juyeon maju membelit lidahku. berbagi saliva, beberapa menetes sampai daguku. 

"nghh... ju.." ciumannya turun ke leherku, memberi tanda merah pudar kecil disana. tangan juyeon meraba punggungku di dalam kaos yang ku pakai. ciumannya di leherku berpindah lagi ke wajahku, menciumi semuanya, mataku hidungku bibirku.

"aku pengen kamu kyu" bisiknya di telingku.

"HYUNG KALIAN NGAPAIN!! AAAAA HYUNJAE HYUNG!! JUYEON SAMA CHANGMIN HYUNG MESUM!!" 

kegiatan kami terinstupsi karena teriakan keras sunwoo. beberapa member datang kembali ke dapur dan mulai mengejek kami.  
mukaku merah padam seperti kepiting dan juyeon hanya cengengesan seperti orang bodoh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for you guys read my work!! And go my twitter @softlysunwoo, but thats just fan acc! Anyway , thankyou so much!!


End file.
